Harry Potter and the Entoxivus Vial
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Harry's fourth year begins with a mysterious bottle that he and his friends proceed to drink, granting them an unquenchable desire to fuck. One that they would do anything to satiate over the year. Pure Smut. Warnings: Anal, Ass licking, Strap on, Toys, Bondage, straight, Gay, Lesbian (Pretty much everything!) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: A Golden Threesome

**Author's Note: Before I begin my latest story I shall clarify my intent with this story. I intend to write a version of each book after the Goblet of Fire. This is the sexualised version of the goblet of fire. Once this is completed, the Order Of The Phoenix will begin. There will be a sex and a lot of it. If it is wanted I will write prequel stories for the previous three happily.**

 **This story will contain it all. Straight, Lesbian, Gay. Bondage, Anal, Strapon, Toys. Every pairing can and probably will happen, but that is up to you guys. You want a specific pairing, then leave a review or a PM. I am happy to write what you want. So without further ado, let's begin with Harry/Hermione/Ron. The Golden Trio.**

Chapter 1: A Golden Threesome

"Excited for the match tomorrow?" Ron chirped as he sat on his bed, facing Harry as they chatted into the night, "You know? We should celebrate."

"Celebrate how?" Harry asked tentatively looking up from the pages of his book, hesitant to indulge Ron. He often had ideas that Harry would disagree with, but they turned into great stories. It didn't help he had a devilish smirk stretching across his face as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his hands, "Better not be stupid."

"Not stupid! Genius! Firewhiskey. Dad always packs a bottle of it when he goes anywhere. I bet you he has one," Ron chirped leaping to his feet and rushing to the door a smirk on his face as he looked back at Harry, "Go get Hermione. And Ginny if you have to. Well do some shots mate."

"You sure? Where is your Dad? What if he finds out? Harry asked dropping his book and facing his friend a questioning and doubtful look upon his face.

"He's out with work 'til morning. We can drink all night," Ron smirked his mind racing with the possibilities of a drunk Hermione. The drunken sexual possibilities. Ron had had a crush on Hermione since he met her and as she developed, he developed more ravenous and mature thoughts and fantasies about her, "Come on. Go find them"

Harry couldn't get another word in before Ron sped off to ransack his father's room in search of the bottle of Firewhiskey he kept. Sighing, Harry decided he should go and get the girls. At least have someone responsible around when Ron forces them into a drunken stupor. Leaving the room, he walked into the main living room of the tent. They had been at the Quidditch world cup for a good few days waiting for the big final match, with nervous anticipation as to who would win.

Crossing the living room he spied something sitting on the table in the centre of the room. A present. Bottle shaped, wrapped in garish and nasty coloured wrapping paper. It sat with a small note propped up against its hidden form. Striding towards the table he lifted the note and opened it and read:

 _Harry_

 _An early birthday present. May it lead you long awaited pleasures and your happiest dreams realised._

 _From an old friend_

'An old friend'. Intrigued, Harry grasped the bottle and un wrapped the present. The content was a red bottle. It was the bottle of Firewhiskey, but the label was written in an ancient and long forgotten language. Harry couldn't read the name or the description, but when he popped the cork out and breathed a whiff of the liquid he realised it was definitely Firewhiskey. Retracting in horror at the burning smell, Harry put the cork back in and called Ron, "Ron! I've found a bottle. It's alright!"

Rushing back into the room, Ron grabbed the bottle and inspected the drink, "Brilliant!"

Heading to the kitchen, he grabbed four shot glasses and set them on the table before fetching Hermione and Ginny. Eventually everyone was sitting at the table a shot glass in front of them and quizzical faces adorned upon the.

"We're drinking?" Hermione asked bemused by the idea of the drinking Firewhiskey a strange and foreign idea she didn't agree with, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. Just one shot? Nothing more if you don't like it," Ron sway manipulating the young brainy girl with his twisted words, desperate to see if he could woo her in a more woozy and drunken state, "Everyone else is."  
"Yeah. I'm down!" Ginny exclaimed visibly squirming in anticipation of her first drink. She had never drunk before, but the idea was one that she longed after.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, hoping her friend would decline the drink and save her from being pressured into drinking what she considered to be some revolting liquid.

"It's my bottle. Feels wrong to not drink from it," Harry argued secretly sharing Ron's ideas of seeing a tipsy Hermione. Perhaps seeing a little more of a tipsy Hermione than they would see normally.

Bowing her head in defeat, Hermione signalled for Ron to pour the drinks which he did with excited glee. Pouring a full shot glass for everyone, Ron set the bottle down and took his glass in his fingers. He watched as everyone took their glass in their fingers and rose it to their lips, "Bottoms up."

With one swift gulp the four teens poured the burning liquid down their throats gasping at the strange pain and seductive pleasure. Closing his eyes and savouring the taste, Ron's peaceful appreciation of the taste was broken as a glass hit the floor. Opening his eyes he saw Ginny sprinting out the room clutching her stomach is if she was going to hurl. The liquid still burned their throats and they all gagged as they tried to rid themselves of the agonising sensation that flowed through their bodies.

Then suddenly a tingling sensation crossed their bodies, flowing through their veins. The feeling slid down to Harry and Ron's crotches bringing their cocks to full mast and over loading their bodies with desire. Confused and bewildered they tried to hold face as they writhed and contorted their bodies filled with pleasure. Turning to Hermione they saw a look in her eye. A sultry look.

The Firewhiskey had flooded her body with attraction and sexual desire for the two boys before her and she craved the hardening members between their legs. Her pussy craved and longed for satisfaction as it began to glisten and wetting. Her nipples aroused themselves, bringing themselves to stiff peaks that protruded through her bra and T-shirt. Biting her lip she rose to her feet and rounded the table her hands tracing over the wooden table and onto Ron's shoulder. Running her fingers along her neck she came between Ron and Harry her hands resting on each of their shoulders, their eyes trained on her nipples.

"Like what you see boys?" She purred as her eyes grazed over their hardened bulges, licking her lips at the possibilities, "I know I like what I see…"

"Do you Hermione?" Ron smirked rising to his feet and pulling himself closer to Hermione his hands wrapping around her waist, "I certainly like you."

"Yeah Hermione. You are rather appealing," Harry smiled going to Hermione and letting his hands run along her jean clad legs, loving even the veiled feeling of her soft white, milky skin, "I bet there is a lot you still have to show us, hmm?"

"You bet big boy," Hermione chuckled her hands gliding over their crotches before pushing them towards the sofa and forcing them to take a seat, "Why don't I show you?"

Reclining back on the sofa the two boys watched with bated breath, their eyes transfixed on the girl. In her heightened hornier form, Hermione's body writhing and shook sexily teasing the boys, making their cock strain even more against their confines, a thought that aroused Hermione and caused her to smirk, "Why don't you your little boys out for me? Play with them as I dance."

Quickly they retrieved their raging cocks from the jeans and held them in their hands, gently jerking them to the dancing Hermione. They were both of similar length, Ron being eight and Harry nine. Ron however seemed to be thicker, but both cocks were equalling pleasing to look at. Biting her lip in anticipation, Hermione let her hands slide to the hem of her t-shirt and slowly began to pull it up and over her neck. Dropping the garment on the floor, she pushed her arms together pressing her tits together making them bulge through her pink polka dot bra. Groaning in pleasure, Harry and Ron began to slowly speed their jerking off to Hermione's tease display.

Her hand unfastened her jeans as she turned around presenting her round, plump bum to her friends. Slowly she bent at the waist and slid her jeans down revealing her striped panty clad arse and her long slender legs. Kicking her jeans of she stood in her bra and panties showing more than she had ever shown before. Reaching back she unhooked her bra and let the undergarment fall to the floor revealing her breasts. Her back was facing the boys as they jerked of to the girl longing to see her round soft tits. Hooking her fingers into her panties she slid them to the ground her ass now on view. As she was bent over, Harry and Ron got a delicious view of her puckered asshole.

Turning around she revealed her pussy and tits to the ogling boys. Her breasts were large and soft, yet full. Her pink nipples were erect and pointy capping of her snow white breasts. Her pussy was glistening wet and pink. A patch of trimmed brown pussy hair adorned the skin above her slit finishing her sexy look of.

"Now it seems I'm overdressed…" Hermione smiled biting the tip of her finger heavily insinuating what she wanted. Two naked boys before her. Harry and Ron leapt to their feet stripping their clothing from themselves. Quicker than Hermione had said anything, they were naked, their cocks dripping pre-cum and ready for action, "Now let's have some fun. Girls put… cocks in their mouths? Right?"

Hermione knew little to nothing about sex and seemed forward and controlling up until now. She had no idea what to do. Dropping to her knees, she looked up at Ron who was nodding, agreeing with her statement. Taking both their cock in her hand she gently began to stroke back and forth pulling their foreskins back over their sweet and succulent heads. Leaning in she licked Ron's cockhead eliciting a low and hoarse moan from his lips.

Taking that as a sign, she wrapped her lips around his cockhead and began to suckle gently on his sensitive tips sending waves of pleasure through his body as she wrapped her tongue around him. Playing with his cock, her tongue tracing over his length as she pushed more of it into her mouth, greedily gobbling away at her delicious treat. Moaning into his cock, she sent wonderful vibrations through his length adding to the pleasure. Her hand hadn't forgotten about Harry and forcefully jerked his cock causing him to grunt in guttural pleasure. The feeling of a cock in her hand and another in her mouth was amazing.

Pulling her lips slowly back along Ron's length she giggled and planting a soft kiss on his tip before switching to Harry's. Reaching towards his cock, she parted her lips and enveloped his cockhead in her mouth, her hand spreading her spit along Ron's length teasing and playing with his cockhead while she suckled on Harry's. Harry's hand clenched and tightened as her lips worked back and forth across his cock. Forcing herself to take more, Hermione managed to fit half of his cock in her throat before gagging.

Returning to Ron's cock, Hermione focused on him as Harry pulled his cock from her grasp and crossed round the back of her. She continued to slide her sweet, plump lips over Ron's cock as Harry arrived at her arse, "You ready for a nice cock in your cunt Hermione?"  
"You bet Harry… slide it in," Hermione moaned in between her blowjob, pushing her ass out so Harry could have better access to her. Pawing at her soft and supple ass, Harry spread her cheeks revealing her sweet glistening cunt. Harry had seen many a sweet porn video and knew he should please her with his tongue, but he was to horny for such pleasantries. Taking his cock he rubbed it up and down her slit gently probing her cunt. Smiling, she took Ron's cock back into her mouth sliding as much as she could into her throat, revelling in the sweet gags she made as she tried to take more.

Harry found his entrance and rested his tip in her pussy. Letting go of his cock, he rested his hands on her hips and prepared to slide in. Gently pushing forwards, Harry managed to easily slide into her pussy, his entire length burying itself in her cunt with ease. Moaning at the warm, tight pleasure, Harry rested inside her enjoying the sweet pleasure. Hermione groaned into Ron's cock, the feeling of a cock filling her was sensational.

"You're not a virgin? Naughty, naughty," Harry smiled slowly pulling his hips back and thrusting back in making sure to slam his hips into her sweet bum. Trying to find words, Hermione was silenced by the sudden thrusting into her pussy. The pleasure over took her and she couldn't formulate a sentence. She focussed on sucking of Ron who was convulsing in sweet pleasure, ready to burst at any moment.

The three teens were so horny that they would cum at any moment. They were desperate for a release. Harry pounded back and forth into her cunt, her hands running back and forth over her plump arse and lower back and round to her tits. His hands latched onto her breasts, teasing and twisting her nipples as he played with her soft bags of glorious sweet flesh. Moaning and groaning in sweet pleasure, the two writhed together joined at arse and hip. Hermione's tits swayed and her ass rippled as Harry sped up his hard and powerful thrusts. Grabbing her ass cheek, Harry pulled at her flesh, playing with her arse.

Suddenly, Ron pulled his cock from Hermione's mouth furiously jerking his length ready to spurt his cum over her face. Closing her eyes and mouth she readied herself for the cumshot. Within seconds splatters of hot cum drenched her face, covering her face in a veil of salty cum. Several ropes of cum landed across her face and catching in her hair. Suddenly Harry slammed his hips into her cunt with enough force for her to gasp, sending her eyes wide open and her mouth as well. Cum dripped into her mouth which she swallowed without thought, secretly enjoying the taste.

Hermione's cunt tightened and spasmed as she spurted her juices onto the floor and down her own leg and Harry's. Grunting and groaning, she rode out her orgasm as Harry continued his thrusts. The new tighter pussy wrapped around his cock, caused him to barrel towards his orgasm. Pulling his cock from her cunt her slapped it on her ass cheek causing him to cover her ass in his cum. Four shots of cum drenched her arse as she fell to her side exhausted. Harry quickly joined his cock leaking cum, but not softening. Ron slid down panting beside them as well. The trio took a minute to catch their breath.

Sitting there in silence they recovered from their fucking without even realising that a secret on looker had been admiring them with increased desire to join them. A certain redhead girl.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, favourite and follow if you want to see more. Also PM and review with suggestions for pairings or general ideas. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tentative Times

Chapter 2: Tentative Times

"Did we really just…" Hermione panted as she turned and leant against the sofa, Ron and Harry on either side of her. The cum smeared on her arse wiped along the ground as she tried to catch her breath. Her hands reached up and wiped the cum from her face as she suddenly realised what she had just done. I little embarrassed she sat there with her hands in her lap, nor sure what to do with them.

"Yeah… we did," Ron chuckled, secretly chuffed with himself as his cock began to soften, cum leaking down his leg slowly. He didn't get a chance to fuck her pussy, but her mouth was more than enough to make him cum. And the way she used her tongue was simply divine.

"I don't know what came over me," Hermione said trying to reason with herself, trying to hide the fact she actually enjoyed it. Despite having just been fucked, she couldn't help, but feel a burning in her pussy and a desire to go again. Putting two and two together, Hermione clambered to her feet and stumbled over to the table, her legs shaky and dripping with cum, "It must have been this."

"Yeah, but we can't read it," Harry said, joining Hermione at the table, his cock still hard and throbbing, leaking cum. Subconsciously he jerked his cock, casting secret glances down to Hermione perfectly shaped arse.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed as she inspected the bottle. The writing was faded and in a language she barely recognised, but there were a few words that stuck out. What seemed to be a warning label, "It says… 'Warning: Causes Heightened sex drive. One drop for one hour. Any more and effects are indefinite'… It goes on to list more warnings, but I can't read it…"

"Heightened sex drive? We drank a whole shot glass!" Harry exclaimed looking down at his hardened cock and wondering just what was going to happen. Panicking slightly, he turned to Ron who seemed to be less worried than he was.

"I know! We'll need to translate the rest, maybe there is an antidote," Hermione said, trying to decipher more of the bottle's mysterious text, "But, from what I can tell. Regular stimulation will stave off the more serious effects of the potion."

"So we need to have more sex?" Ron said, his interests suddenly piqued at the promise and suggestion of future fucking. He wanted to have some time in Hermione's pussy and he would do anything to make it so. But from what Hermione was saying, it looked like she was suggesting it herself.

"It appears so…" Hermione said, secretly ecstatic inside as she said those words. She wanted to have more sex, but she was embarrassed to admit so. Now it seemed as If there was some kind of medical need to do more. Appearing disheartened, she hid her excitement at the idea of having more sex, "Otherwise something bad will happen…"

"Well… shall we?" Ron said slapping Hermione's bare ass cheek, causing her to jump and squeal. A red handprint burned itself onto her skin as she blushed and turned around. Ron had a mischievous smile on his face as he did so.

"Most certainly not!" Hermione exclaimed, offended and a little disgusted by Ron's apparent perversion. Turning she set down the bottle and looked at the boys, "Whilst we need to have sex, we need to keep it secret. Mr Weasley will be back soon, so it'll have to wait. I don't know when we'll next get a chance, but I have an idea."

"What? But this isn't going away?" Ron said his cock hard and almost painfully so. Grabbing it with his hand he slowly jerked it, trying to entice the sexy girl.

"You can go… take care of yourself," Hermione suggested, blushing as she talked about sex, embarrassed about even suggesting that Ron went away and jerked off, "I'm going to go find a stall that's selling books. Perhaps I can find a book that will translate this bottle."

"You're gonna leave us like this?" Ron said as Hermione gathered up her clothes and bounced towards the door. Leaving without a word, she disappeared into another room to change and leave, "Can you believe that?"

"I know… I need to… relieve myself," Harry said, suddenly realising her was alone with Ron, naked. A little shy, he tried to hide his massive erection, but to no avail. Ron could still see him in his entirety, as Harry could see him.

"Uh… yeah… same," Ron stammered as he made the same realisation. Strangely his cock was still not softening in the presence of Harry and was strangely growing harder as he cast fleeting glances at his best friend's cock, "I'm gonna take a shower and… you know…"

Ron hurried away quickly, his cock bouncing along as he did so. Turning a corner, Ron disappeared leaving Harry alone. Sighing, he couldn't help, but picture Hermione's sweet as he absentmindedly jerked his cock. Deciding to go and jerk of in his bed, Harry stopped suddenly, "Shit! Ginny!"

Ginny also drank the potion. Turning around, Harry glanced around the tent looking for her. She had disappeared down a corridor towards her room and hadn't reappeared. Striding down after her Harry, kept an eye out for the young redheaded girl. Rounding the corner, Harry suddenly bumped into her, "Harry! Why are you naked?"

"Ah Ginny. Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at the younger girl, who seemed distracted. Her face was bright red and her eyes kept lingering on Harry's cock.

"Erm… no… something's…. different," Ginny fumbled her eyes locked directly on Harry's thick leaking cock, "It's strange…"

"It's the potion it… Are you looking at me?" Harry asked noticing where the girl's gaze was locked. She seemed to be drooling and as he asked the question, he noticed Ginny's hand tentatively extend and wrap around Harry's head, "Are you okay?"

"Never better…" Ginny said, transfixed with Harry's cock as her hand slide back and forth across his cockhead, her hand smearing his pre-cum up and down his cock. Something had taken a hold of her body at the sight of Harry's pronounced cock and an insatiable desire to simply caress and covet his cock gripped her. Squeezing softly, she jerked him steadily eliciting guttural grunts from his lips. His cock was still sensitive from having just cum with Hermione and he was feeling a second orgasm nearing.

It was now that he noticed what Ginny was wearing. He had obviously interrupted her doing something as he hoodie was zipped down and her top pulled up to reveal her tits. Her jeans and panties were bunched around her knees, her pussy glistening wet and sensitive from her recent pleasuring. The hand not currently jerking Harry ad slithered down between her legs and was currently playing with her clit, soaking her fingers in her own juices. Her pussy was unshaven and wild with thick red pussy hair, a strange and erotic turn on for Harry that he only just realised.

They moaned in unison as Ginny pleasured the both of them her hot breath on Harry's chest and his arms snaked round her hips and used her ass to support his shaky feet. Looking up into his eyes, Ginny let her urges take over and softly pressed her plump pink lips against his. Shocked at first, Harry intensified the kiss, pushing back his tongue slipping past her lips and into her mouth. Ginny's hands moved faster across both Harry's cock and her pussy, causing the pair of them to moan into each other's mouths, savouring their sweet and delicious embrace.

"Ginny…" Harry murmured breaking apart their kiss and watching Ginny slowly slide down to her knees, her cheek grazing against his cockhead pre-cum trailing across her face. Giggling slightly she, squatted in front of his cock, continuing to jerk him off. Spreading her pussy lips apart, she dipped her own two fingers inside herself, causing her to close her eyes and moan loudly.

"Not a word…" She purred sexily, partly consumed in her own sweet pleasure, adorning the feeling of her fingers pushing their way in and out of her. Turning her attention to Harry's cock, she licked her lips and admired his length. He was bigger than she expected and she couldn't exactly explain why. Shrugging it off, she leant forward so her lips were but centimetres away from his oozing tip. Ginny's knowledge of sex mostly came from overhearing her twin brother's bragging about the girl they had fucked and how good they were. Ginny quickly picked up the basics from them and one particular activity seemed to elicit the most euphoria in the twin's stories. They would always comment on how good the girl was at sucking cock and Ginny put two and two together and assumed guys loved it. She wasn't wrong…

Unsure of what to do, Ginny leant forward and opened her mouth wide, pushing his cockhead inside her mouth. Clamping her lips around his length, she sucked on his tip, cleaning it from the thin shimmering layer of pre-cum savouring the delectable taste of his saltiness. Moaning at the taste, she forced herself to take a few more inches into her mouth in an attempts to get more and please Harry as she did so. His pants and pleasurable grunts drove her on as she bobbed back and forth across the first three inches of his sizable cock. Being the first time she had sucked a cock, she was inept at doing so, but in Harry's state of arousal even a kiss would set him off.

Slurping on his cock, Ginny continued to finger herself, now driving three fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy, desperately craving the sweet release. Harry was leaning against the wall his hands scraping at the walls as he tried to stave off cumming for as long as he could. Just the sight of the half-naked Ginny bobbing back and forth slobbering all over his cock was enough to trigger him and he desperate to make this last as long as possible. The sexy redhead slid his cock from her mouth and began to flick her little tongue back and forth across his cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"Arrrgh! Ginny…" Harry exclaimed thrusting his cock forwards and back into Ginny's throat. Ginny gagged as Harry's cock spasmed and twitched, spurting what cum was left in his balls down her throat. Unable to do anything, Ginny was forced to swallow the salty liquid a single strand dribbling down her chin. Pulling away she wiped the cum from her chin and smiled at Harry devilishly.

"Enjoy that big boy?" she purred seductively as she rose to her feet. Leaping forward, Harry slid her jeans and panties of her feet before tossing her hoodie and top to one side leaving her completely naked, "Ooo… slow down… we're just getting started…"

"Ginny! You alright?" Ron called down the tent as he approached, just finishing his shower and hearing the clamour from her room. He was still completely oblivious to the fact that she had also drank the potion and instead focussed his thoughts on the idea of finally getting a piece of Hermione's delectable piece of ass. Cursing under her breath, Ginny panicked. Taking control of the situation she grabbed Harry and leapt into bed throwing the covers over both of them shrouding him from the view of her brother and hiding the fact they were both naked, "You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Ginny said hastily as Ron poked his head around the corner to check on her, oblivious to where Harry was. In their haste to hide, Harry found himself laying between Ginny's legs her pussy glistening, almost teasing him, begging him to do something. Smiling to himself he leaned in and gave her sopping wet folds a soft kiss. Ron turned to leave and as he did, Ginny elicited a strange and pleasurable moan, "Ohhhhh."

"You sure you're okay?" Ron asked turning around and looking at his sister, who was blushing bright red, biting her lip. Her hand slid down her stomach and tried to bat Harry away from her cunt, but he wasn't having it. Stifling a laugh, he leant back in and slid the tip of his tongue along her slit, collecting her juices and happily gulping them down before flicking back and forth across her clitoris.

"Yeah! I'm…oh… fine," she stammered trying to stop herself form moaning too loudly and giving away their secret. Cursing Harry's name inside her head, she put on a fake smile to try and get Ron to leave, but he simply hung in the doorway an inquisitive look on his face, "Ooo!"

The last moan came as Harry licked his finger and jokingly pressed it against her puckered arsehole, causing her to almost hit the roof out of shock. Calming her down, he pressed the flat of his tongue against her pussy before finally pushing the tip of his tongue inside her cunt, causing her to tighten her creamy thighs around Harry's head almost smothering him with her sweet milky flesh. She had been playing with herself for a good fifteen minutes before Harry arrived and was unbelievably close to cumming, but Ron still lingered. Ginny began to panic. She knew they would be busted if she came because she wouldn't be able to hide the immense pleasure that would wash over her.

"You know? I think Harry was looking for you… down… down near the shops," Ginny said in a panicked state, trying to get rid of her brother as he orgasm began to bubble over, Harry's tongue darting back and forth between her clit and her sweet nectar pot.

"The shops? Really?" Ron said sceptically, knowing full well that Harry knew exactly where he was. Curious Ron turned for the door and left in search of Harry, mumbling to himself.

"You play a dangerous game, Ha…" Ginny began, but was cut off as he pussy suddenly tightened and began to spasm profusely. He orgasm rode through her, causing her hips to buck and her muscles to clench, trapping Harry between her legs as she came hard. It took her a minute before her orgasm finally subsided and her legs unclamped, letting Harry breathe.

"Sorry… seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up," Harry panted, watching Ginny recover from her orgasm. As Ginny's mind cleared she suddenly realised what she had just done and began to worry.

"Oh my god! Harry! I'm sorry. What did we just do? It was wrong! You're my brother's best friend. I don't know what overcame me!" Ginny said apologising profusely trying to hide her naked body from Harry, despite the fact they had been all over each other for twenty minutes, "I don't why I would act like such a slut!"

"It's okay," Harry said clambering onto his knees and kneeling at her side, holding her shoulders in a comforting way, smiling. His cock began to harden and Ginny noticed, her pussy throbbing again. She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted it so bad, "It was the Firewhiskey. It was a potion. It's causing all this. It makes us… horny."

"Really?" Ginny said, as Harry explained to her that it wasn't her fault, that she was acting in such a demeaning way, "You mean it's not my fault? It's the potion's?"

"Yeah. Hermione said that those who drink it need to sexually satisfy themselves or the effects of the potion would worsen and things would essentially go bad. She's off researching it right now," Harry said, causing Ginny to perk up.

"Sexually satisfy? You mean have… sex?" Ginny murmured, the prospect of Harry fucking her a prospect she just couldn't pass up.

"Yeah," Harry said a little confused by her current demeanour and sudden interest.

"So we… have to have sex… to be safe?" Ginny said clambering to her knees and facing Harry, letting her hands drop from her privates and letting all of her be seen.

"Yeah… we do have to have sex to be safe," Harry said suddenly catching on to Ginny's train of thought and obvious embarrassment about having to ask, "So I suppose we should… you know…"

"Well… how do we do this…" Ginny asked nervously, his braveness returning to her as she gently prodded his cock with her hand, watching it harden even further beneath her grasp.

"Why don't… you lie on your back," Harry said clearing the bed to give Ginny space. Doing as he said, she lay on her back, her knees bent and feet flat on the covers. Spreading her legs to give Harry room, she watched as he knelt between her legs and lay on top of her, his face above hers. She could feel his hot exasperated breath on her face as he looked deeply into her eyes. She felt some kind of connection in their gaze, besides pure and utter lust as Harry readied himself, "Well… here we go."

Reaching down and grabbing the tip of his cock he rubbed it up and down her soft folds causing them to both moan. Ginny's hands clung to Harry's back as she prepared herself to be impaled on his sizable tool. Spreading her legs wider, she wrapped them around his waist, waiting for him to slide inside. Looking at her face, Harry saw her with her eyes shut and her mouth open slightly, biting her lip. Taking this as reassurance she was feeling pleasure, Harry pressed forwards, slowly, but surely finding her entrance. Nestling the very tip of his cock inside her hole, Harry moaned to himself before slowly sinking into her cunt. Ginny gasped audibly and held onto Harry's neck tighter. Her fingers were one thing, but a big thick piece of man-meat parting her lips was another.

"You okay?" Harry asked, halting his assault, letting two inches of his long cock rest inside her pussy, allowing her to adjust to the sweet yet almost painful tightness in her cunt. Breathing heavily, she dug her nails into Harry's neck, before nodding, biting her lip as she did so, awaiting more of his sweet length. Taking this reassurance, Harry began to slowly push another few inches into her pussy, managing to ease five of his nine inches inside her before she gasped in pain. Halting once more, Harry waited patiently. He may have been horny, but he didn't want to hurt the delicate young girl. Ron would kill him.

"Oh… fuck… Harry. Fuck me… Harry," Ginny moaned her eyes clamped shut as she revelled in the pleasure building at her pussy. Smiling to himself, Harry decided not to continue to push inwards, but to simply slide the five inches he already had submerged in her glistening cunt in and out, loosening the girl's pussy, eventually allowing him to get the entirety of his cock inside her.

Ginny felt him pulling out, leaving her feeling somewhat empty down there. However her feelings were soon shattered as Harry slowly eased back in filling her, with his cock. Gasping as he entered her again, she moaned a low husky moan, before groaning. After a few quick pumps into her pussy, Harry managed to loosen her up, fitting six inches inside her and allowing him to speed up his thrusts. Moving his hips quicker, Harry felt Ginny's pussy begin to tighten. After both their recent orgasms, they found themselves unbelievably sensitive and were instantly on the verge of cumming.

Holding out as long as he could, Harry continue his fucking, sliding in and out, in and out, his cock reaching ever so slightly further with each thrust, his balls slapping against her ass crack which was glistening with her pussy juices. Her juices had leaked down along her crack, leaving them shimmering. Every time his balls slapped her ass, it made a slapping sound and coated his balls in her wetness.

Suddenly, Ginny's pussy tightened around his cock, causing her to moan loudly and Harry to stop his movements. Her virgin cunt was tight enough already and even tighter when she was cumming. Unable to move, Harry grimaced as the pleasure almost became too much. With great difficulty, Harry pulled his cock out of her pussy and spurted several strands of his cum across Ginny's belly, painting it white with his cum. Moaning loudly, the pair of them fell weakened beside each other. Recovering side by side, Ginny found her arms wrapped around his neck, softly cuddling Harry close. Realising what position she was in she quickly stammered an excuse, embarrassed about showing her affection. She had liked Harry for what seemed like forever and she as unsure of their circumstances. This seemed strictly platonic and a necessity. They were having sex to stay safe Instead of out of love, "Uh… I suppose we should get changed before Ron gets back, right?"

"Erm… yeah," Harry said rolling out of the bed and crossing over to the door, his face blushing. As he reached the door he stopped and turned around, "You know… If you ever feel the effects getting stronger again… come to me and I'll help you out. For safety! You know?"

"Thanks Harry," Ginny smiled as she used a towel to wipe herself clean, blushing bright red as Harry left. She was hoping Harry would bring up the subject of doing this again and she was glad he reacted that way. Perhaps, soon enough they wouldn't be doing this out of necessity and more out of affection for each other. Smiling to herself, she quickly dressed herself before leaving in search of Hermione. Harry said she was researching this and she needed to know more. Harry's explanation was somewhat lacking and Ginny felt a girl's touch would be beneficial. Especially Hermione's…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy chapter 2! I know I enjoyed writing it. I kind of like the awkwardness of the two characters and hope to explore this idea further in later chapters. If you haven't figured out already the next chapter will be Hermione/Ginny, but it will also contain Harry/Ron. I'm giving you a warning and I'll give the same warning at the beginning of the chapter. There will be gay chapters and gay parts. I will however warn people about them so that people who don't like that kind of stuff will know to not read. I will also make sure to section of the gay stuff clearly!**

 **The first part of the next chapter will be Ron/Harry. To mark the end of that scene there will be a line of 'IIIII' to indicate the gay part ending. The part after will be Hermione/Ginny. I will use the same format to separate the gay/straight/lesbian stuff in future chapters.**

 **As always review with suggestions for future pairings and scenarios or PM me if you want to know more about the story in general or want to chat about it! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Devices

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! This one will be a little different. It is kind of two mini chapters in one. Two pairings that will cater to different people. The first part will be a gay scene with Harry and Ron and the second part a lesbian scene with Ginny and Hermione. Bit of love for the same sex scenes. I would really appreciate feedback on these parts as they will help me know if I should write more parts like this. There will be gay stuff in this story, but whether or not I write a lot of it is up to you guys. So review and let me know! Instead of rambling on any further, please enjoy,** _ **'New Devices'**_

Chapter 3: New Devices

Harry quickly dressed himself and followed after Ginny. Just as she pulled her top on, Ron entered the tent. Ginny left quickly, her face bright red, embarrassed. Smirking Harry, turned to go to his and Ron's rooms when Ron called his name.

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" Ron called, crossing the room. Harry panicked. How could Ron have found out what he and Ginny were doing. It's impossible. He was going to get punched. It was as simple as that. Turning to face Ron, Harry prepared himself for a punch that never came. Instead Ron came over to Harry nervously, twiddling his thumbs his face flustered and red, "I've got a… problem…"

"What kind of problem?" Harry asked nervously as Ron shifted his glance anywhere, but Harry's eyes. He was confused as to why Ron was acting so strange and consequently intrigued.

"Well… you know how I went for a… 'shower'?" Ron said his face going an even deeper shade of red as he said these words, nervous to be talking about sex with his best friend, let alone asking him to do what he was going to ask.

"Yeah…" Harry murmured tentatively as he grasped the gist of the conversation. He was still confused as to what Ron was getting at, but he knew it was somewhat sexual in nature.

"It… didn't work," Ron said nervously pointing down to his crotch. His jeans were strained and almost fit to bursting as Harry shot a quick glance down there. His cock was still hard and was waiting to escape its confines, "I did 'it' for half an hour straight and didn't feel a thing… so I was wondering if… you know…"

"No I don't know," Harry said oblivious to exactly what Ron was asking. Sharing Ron's nervousness, Harry slowly developed an idea as to what Ron was asking, but was too afraid to even think his friend would ask that off him.

"You know? Help me out… I'll do the same to you," Ron said as Harry finally caught on to what Ron was saying. His best friend was suggesting that they jerk each other off. Gasping and shuffling back away from Ron, Harry panicked slightly not sure what to think, "You know I'd do it if you were the one asking! Please Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to profusely decline and get himself out of the situation, but something struck him. The idea itself wasn't repulsive, it was just the fact it was with his best friend. Realising that this could be an important bargaining chip with Ron, especially if he were to find out about him and Ginny fucking, Harry knew he would have to suck it up and get it done. Besides it wasn't like they were fucking each other. Not yet at least…

"Fine," Harry sighed, realising it was ultimately beneficial to do it in the long run, "How should we do this then?"

"Really? Cheers mate. You know if Hermione was around, I'd just ask her it's just I'd have to wait until tonight and I'm bursting," Ron exclaimed, excited his friend agreed to help get himself off. Thinking for a moment, Ron suggested a plan, "How 'bout we… get naked and sit on the sofa?"

Nodding in agreement, Harry took his t-shirt and tossed it aside. As he unbuckled his jeans he noticed Ron had already stripped and was standing there naked, his cock swinging back and forth like a pendulum. Shocked slightly, Harry felt a certain strange attraction and as he stared at his friend's cock, he felt his own jeans tightening as his cock hardened. Surprised that he would ever get aroused by his best friend's cock, Harry dropped his jeans and let his own cock spring out. Perhaps this wouldn't be all that bad.

Ron admired his friend's lean physique and especially the cock dangling between his legs. Ron was secretly bisexual, but never really liked the prospect of sucking cock or getting fucked by a guy. He always pictured himself in the dominative role instead of the role normally filled by women. Nervously he sat down on the sofa and waited for his friend to do the same. Harry sat close to Ron and nervously shuffled towards him, jumping as his bare thigh touched his friends. Ron put his hand behind the sofa and sat there, "Shall we just… you know… go for it?"

"Um… I guess," Harry stammered his hand flexing and twitching, hesitant to make the first move. Taking it upon himself, Ron reach over and grabbed Harry's cock by the base, sending shivers through Harry's spine as he felt a warm hand grasp his cock. Taking a moment, Harry reached out about to take a hold of Ron's cock when Ron started to move his hand. Sliding his hand up and down, Ron began to jerk Harry off, his hand covered in Harry's pre-cum which oozed from his cockhead. Groaning loudly, Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around Ron's cockhead, squeezing and stroking it, pulling his foreskin back and forth, eliciting lustful moans from the redheaded boy. The two of them grunted as they started to jerk each other off.

Harry's eyes closed as pleasure began to flow through his body. He had already cum several times today and was close to his third. He felt himself relax and lean into Ron, his arm sliding behind Ron and going around his neck as they jerked each other off. The hand Ron had on the back of the sofa, curved around Harry's neck and his fingers dropped down to Harry's nipple, gently rubbing and flicking the pink nub, so that it became visibly erect. Moaning in response to Ron's fondling hands, Harry gave up on being nervous at all. Any barriers the friends had before, had melted away in a few short seconds as their hands slid up and down each other's thick pulsing cocks.

"Harry…" Ron moaned his fingers playing with Harry's nipple whilst his other hand squeezed his cock, milking a torrent of cum from his cockhead. Ron's hand was shimmering from the amount of pre-cum he had spread across his hand, "Would you… suck… suck me?"

"Erm… I dunno…" Harry murmured opening his eyes and looking over at Ron's cock. Maybe it was the effect of the potion, but something about Ron's cock seemed so delectable right now, "Okay… big boy…"

Chuckling, Ron let his hand slide away from Harry's cock, so Harry could readjust himself slightly. Getting on all fours on the sofa so that his head was hovering over Ron's cock, Harry breathed a deep breath. He was nervous about sucking a cock. It was an idea he had never toyed with and all he had to go from were the two blowjobs he had participated in and seen. Lowing his head, he flicked his tongue across the head of Ron's cock, tasting his pre-cum. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as horrible as Harry had thought. It was somewhat musky and salty.

He wrapped his tongue around the cockhead, letting it slide around, collecting all the pre-cum her could find. After polishing Ron's cock, Harry took a breath and took the cockhead into his mouth. Softly suckling on the head, Harry felt Ron's hand rest on the back of his head and slowly push him down. Unable to control his neck, Harry felt Ron push his cock deeper into his throat. Ron's grip was to strong and Harry felt the cock slip into his throat. A second hand rested on his neck and suddenly his head was forced downwards, burying the entirety of Ron's cock inside his throat. Harry's nose was buried in Ron's red pubic hair as his throat spasmed and convulsed around Ron's cock. Suddenly he felt Ron's hand leave his neck. Confused, he quickly discovered where it went as it struck his pert teenage arse, leaving a bright red handprint on his ass cheek.

Harry would have gasped, but all his words were muffled by the thick cock buried in his throat. Learning to breathe through his nose, Harry gagged and almost choked as Ron used his mouth as a fuck toy. He had begun to lift Harry's head before sliding it back down like an inanimate sex toy, "Here it comes…"

Confused, Harry soon understood. Ron pushed Harry's throat downwards burying the entirety of his cock inside Harry's throat. Gagging and spluttering, Harry was desperate for air when suddenly, Ron's cum spurt down his throat. Unable to swallow properly, Harry felt the salty cum fill his mouth and throat, choking him. Ron kept him there for several more seconds as more cum flooded from his cock. Finally, he pulled his cock from Harry's throat and jerked furiously, spurting several more strands across the boy's face and chest, even making sure to plaster Harry's cock with a strand of cum.

As Harry gasped for air and spat cum onto the floor, Ron leapt to his feet. Grabbing his clothes, Ron dressed himself with the upmost speed before racing to the door, knowing Harry would be furious with him. Wiping the cum from his eyes, Harry looked around for Ron, but saw him nowhere.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard…" Harry spluttered, cum still in his mouth as he spat it onto the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione had managed to find a small tent on the outskirts of the campsite that was functioning a small library. She had been searching through several other tents looking for a book that might aid her in translating the mysterious language and finally, she found a book that partially corresponded to some of the letters, allowing her to partially decipher the bottle's description. It was as follows:

 _The Entoxivus Vial_

 _Spice up the bedroom? Last longer? Orgasm more?_

 _One sip and all this and more become reality for one hour._

 _Warnings: …_

 _Special: Can be used to brew certain potions that add auxiliary effects. For more details read 'The…'_

There was a lot more writing, but Hermione was unable to translate it in time. The day was getting late and she needed to head back to the tent. All day she felt a burning in her loins and a longing for the sensations she was feeling this morning, but she kept her head straight and held to her purpose of deciphering the text. But now it seemed too much to bear and she would have to go back and find some way to satiate the desires burning in her pussy.

She was sitting in a small corner of the tent, hidden away by bookshelves and the Librarian had fallen asleep, leaving her to have free reign over the library. Checking over the bookshelf she made sure the man wasn't looking before pocketing the book. Her conscience was against such crimes, but the situation she was in was dire and this was the only book all day that showed any promise of being able to crack the secrets of _'The Entoxivus Vial'_

Rising to her feet, she turned and instantly collided with a figure behind her. Falling to the floor, Hermione dropped her bag and the book and bottle rolled out onto the floor. Panicking she lunged to grab the two items and found her hand meeting someone else, "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Harry said you were looking for a book and I figured you'd come here," Ginny smiled picking up the bottle and the book and holding them for Hermione to take. It was then that Hermione suddenly realised that Ginny had also drank from the bottle.

"You drank as-well! Are you alright?" Hermione said quietly, careful not to wake the librarian in the process. Taking the bottle and book, she stored then away in her bag before turning back to the redhead girl.

"I'm fine. A little tingly, but alright," Ginny smiled, laughing it off.

"You know what the bottle does right?" Hermione asked a little confused as to what the redhead knew in terms of the bottle.

"Yeah, Harry explained to me," Ginny beamed, nonchalantly.

"Did he…" Hermione asked, wondering if Harry had nobly volunteered to help out his crush, in her dire time of sexual need, "You know… give you hand?"

"Oh yeah, he did… it was sublime," Ginny said recounting her experience to Hermione, causing the older girl to blush. The two girls sat there for a good thirty minutes discussing the prowess of Harry in bed. His length, girth, ability. It was only when they glanced outside that they noticed just what time it was, "Crap! It's night time."

"We should probably head back," Hermione said nervously, clambering to her feet and picking her bag up, "I need to… relieve myself. One of the boys will help me out."

"Hey Hermione? Do you think a girl could satiate the desires?" Ginny asked inquisitively. Her eyes had be gliding back and forth across the older bookworm since they began talking. An effect of the potion, undoubtedly. Hermione looked around flustered as she put together what Ginny was suggesting.

"Hypothetically, it could," Hermione murmured, her heart racing at the prospect of seeing the redhead naked. Even before the potion she had always admired the young girl. Her body had blossomed into a somewhat stunning specimen and Hermione would love to get her hands on that redhead, "I suppose we should find out. For future needs of course. I mean we might need to help each other out if the boys can't do it for us…"

"Definitely. I reckon there is no time to waste and we should just… try it here," Ginny said playing Hermione's game of reluctant duty, even though she couldn't wait to be buried in the pussy of the bushy haired girl. Excited to start, the two girls practically leapt into action. They both knew exactly what they were going for and were quick to get to it. Ginny swiftly stripped herself and turned to the brunette to see her already naked, her pussy glistening with arousal.

Hermione leant out and pulled the redhead in, their lips locked together as their tongue battled each other, desperate to get the upper hand. Ginny's hand roamed Hermione's body grabbing and pulling at her arse cheeks before sliding a finger between her legs and up into the older girls' pussy.

Within seconds, the girls fell to the floor on top of each other. Ginny lay on her back and Hermione on top of her. They had talked about things like this and they had an idea what they were going for. Sneaking one last kiss, Hermione repositioned herself, so her head was between Ginny's legs and Ginny's head was between her legs. Without further warning, Hermione lowered her pussy, burying the redheaded girl's tongue deep in her own pussy. Moaning loudly, Hermione savoured the sweet feeling of the younger girl's tongue sliding in and out of her tight wet pussy. Ginny made sure to slide her tongue as deep as she could into Hermione's pussy before flicking the tip back and forth across her clitoris sending shivers through the brunette's spine.

Consumed in her own pleasure, Hermione forgot about Ginny's cunt and was quickly reminded of the fact by a sharp slap to her ass. Gasping, Hermione quickly resorted to giggles as she leant into Ginny's pussy. Instead of diving in like Ginny had done, she took a more thoughtful and slow approach, gently wriggling her tongue back and forth across Ginny's clit, causing her to buck her hips trying to force Hermione's tongue deeper. Keeping Ginny's arse planted firmly on the ground, Hermione slid her tongue along Ginny's slit, slowly teasing her folds by dipping the tip of her tongue beyond her pussy lips.

Practically begging for Hermione to lick her cunt deeper, Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands. Spreading her legs wide, she wrapped them around Hermione's neck in a lustful movement. The two girls were too busy thinking about cumming to be romantic or even a little slow. Wrapping her legs tightly around Hermione, Ginny pulled her tongue deeper into her pussy, moaning loudly. Her moans were smothered in Hermione's pussy which was being forced down upon her with increased fervour after her stunt.

The two girls lapped away at each other's pussies, wet smooches and sucking sounds filling the room. Grazing her tongue against Ginny's clit, Hermione caused the redhead to cum, her hips thrusting upwards burying Hermione deeper in her pussy. Squirting her juices across her face, Ginny let her legs fall to the side and allowed Hermione to escape. Sitting up straight, she sat on Ginny's face, rocking her hips back and forth, fucking the young girls' face, grinding her clit along her nose. It took a minute for, Hermione to squeal and clench her thighs before squirting across Ginny's face. The two girls, exhausted, fell to the side before engaging in passionate kiss, each girl sharing their cum with each other. Breaking the kiss Ginny murmured under her breath, "Round two?"

The two girls leapt back at each other their hands roaming their bodies fondling whatever they could grab. Two hours passed before the girls were fully satiated and unable to speak, let alone walk. Covered in sweat the girls concluded, yeah. Girls can satiate the desires of the potion.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This message will be posted on all the latest chapters of my stories as this is part of my Christmas update. Every one of my stories has had at least one chapter updated and I have several new stories, so go check them all out.**

 **I will be taking a small break through the Christmas holidays and won't be uploading. If I do upload, it'll be one chapter to whichever story I feel like. I will be returning in the new year with lots of new stuff coming. The continuation of my stories, plus a few new stories including several stories branching into the realms of gaming.**

 **I have also begun to format and post my stories on . So if you prefer the interface and design of that site, then feel free to read them over there. Same username and story title! The rest of the stories will be up as soon as I get a chance to format and upload them**

 **When I return I will be doing a few stories at a time and leaving some of the stories to the side for a while. Don't worry, I will return to them at some point and time. In order to choose which stories I will continue after the holidays, I have put together a poll to find out which of my stories is the most popular. So if you want to see one of my stories immediately continued after the holiday then go vote for your favourite one on my profile. Most popular ones will get priority for uploads!**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other stores. Have a very Merry Christmas. Or if not Christmas, have a happy holidays, whoever you are, whatever you celebrate at this time of year and as always… Till Next Time**


End file.
